


House Haught

by Figment81



Series: House Haught [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Internalized Transphobia, Introspection, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: This is where I’m posting the one shots that are in the same universe as The Haught Heir.They are not necessarily in chronological order and if anyone has any ideas drop me a comment here or get in touch on tumblr.If needed I’ll flag any specific tags at the start of each piece





	1. Charlie’s First Winter Solstice

The main winter celebration in Trecrath was the winter solstice, on the shortest day of the year. It was a celebration of light, warmth and comfort. An acknowledgment that the darkest part of the year had passed and that from then on more light would return to their lives. Everyone tried to gather together for the celebration. For most families that meant a good meal in front of an open fire with extra candles lit. In the noble Houses it was celebrated more elaborately. 

Waverly remembered the solstices of her youth. In the frozen north it was always a more poignant time. Winter was a cold and dangerous season for all who lived there. There was a sincerity in Lord Earp’s voice as he gave the Yule blessing that wasn’t apparent for the rest of the year. It was one of the few occasions Waverly’s father was prepared to go all out. A massive Yule log was burnt in the great hall, the heat from it warmed Waverly in a way that wasn’t often possible at that time of year. Special hunts had taken place to provide meat for the feast. The family shared the meal together at the high table and those who worked in the household sat below and shared in the bounty of the Lands. The great hall was awash with light from the many candles and torches displayed around the room. It was a high point of light and warmth in what could be a dark, forbidding winter. 

In the milder climates of the midlands the solstice wasn’t felt with as much impact but was still celebrated, just as it was in the balmy south. The celebrations at House Haught were more low-key than those Waverly had known in the north, focusing more on what was being celebrated than the celebration but they were special nonetheless, particularly Charlie’s first winter solstice. 

Charlie was just old enough to be crawling around and taking an interest in their surroundings. They were fascinated by the Yule log in the fireplace and everyone had to be on watch to keep them from trying to get too close. When they were being held they wanted to be taken over to the coloured candles dotted around the room. They seemed to be drawn to the flames. Waverly stated that they were either a true child of the north attracted to the warmth or the flames reminded them of Nicole’s hair. 

The celebration was the first time Charlie had participated at a feast and they were clearly enjoying themselves. They couldn’t seem to decide if they wanted the freedom to move around on their own on the floor or if they wanted to held do they could see everything that was going on better. Nicole and Waverly always tried to make sure they spoke to everyone in the hall before the meal and this time they toured around the room as a family with Charlie resting on Nicole’s hip. The little charmer greeted every new person with a little wave of their hand and perhaps some garbled baby talk. When they recognised a member of staff they were used to dealing with, they held out their arms to be taken for a brief cuddle before being transferred back to Nicole. Even the gruffest servant softened when faced with the lively, happy little one. 

The youngest member of House Haught was held in Lord Haught’s arms as he gave the solstice blessing, then took their place for the first time at the high table. Their eyes went wide at the array of food in front of them, they had no long been introduced to solids and Nicole and Waverly spent most of the meal watching their reaction as they tried some of the dishes for the first time. A particular favourite was a dish of red cabbage and apple and their parents took note to add it to the nursery menu. When finally the little one was in danger of falling asleep in their dinner they were taken off to bed with a smile on their face. Everyone agreed that Charlie’s first official appearance had been a huge success.


	2. Charlie’s First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short one by request

Wynonna’s visit to see baby Charlie ended up being delayed by several months, mainly due to the King’s tour. By the time she was able to make the trip Charlie, they were almost starting to walk and had been making valiant efforts to try to talk but had so far not got beyond m...m...m… both their mothers were hoping that it would turn into something like mama. 

Charlie’s two cousins Al and Jo accompanied their mother. Doc remained at House Earp. Al was due to be read in a couple of months and Wynonna was convinced they would be read as a girl. They were already asking to wear dresses but then again she could be wrong as Doc kept reminding her. So she tried to keep an open mind. 

Wynonna was delighted with her first nibbling though she tried not to show it to maintain her reputation. The cousins got on well. Charlie and Jo were close enough in age to enjoy similar toys and Al had another little one to boss around instead of just their usual one. 

Doc’s children were as expected obsessed with horses and Nicole had promised them a look at the stables. The whole family went down one afternoon and the children were introduced to the more gentle specimens. They were in the stall with a pony who was enjoying being petted when a shout went up from Wynonna. 

“Shit”  
“Wynonna!”  
“No really, shit!”

Everyone looked down to confirm that Wynonna had indeed stepped in horse manure. 

“Shit”  
“Charlie!”  
“Shit”  
“Wynonna I’m going to kill you.”  
“Shit”  
“At least it’ll be a funny story to tell when they are older.”  
“Say mama Charlie.”  
“Shit”  
“Our child knows one word and now won’t stop saying it.”  
“Shit”

Al and Jo giggled every time Charlie spoke up. Nicole and Waverly hoped Charlie would expand their vocabulary sooner rather than later and Wynonna looked entirely too pleased with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you would like to see in this universe please let me know and I’ll see what I can do


	3. In the King’s View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place very shortly after the King’s visit at the end of The Haught Heir. 
> 
> Nicole is dealing with the some issues around why the King chose to make her the first female Heir and wonders if it has anything to do with her being born male. If that is anyway triggering for you please skip this one. Also if anyone feels I need additional tags to cover this please let me know.

Part of Nicole was overjoyed that the King had named her the heir of House Haught. The future of the House was assured for at least the next two generations and she knew she should be celebrating along with the rest of the family. Another part of Nicole wished she wasn’t the first woman who had been given this honour.

Nicole wondered how she was perceived by others. Did they see her or did they see a man who chose to call himself a woman. Her father had raised her the same way he would have a son. It made sense that she would pass that information and education onto her own children, but she couldn’t help but think that her father still saw her as his son. Was that why Waverly chose to marry her, because when it boiled down to it she was still in essence a man.

The intrusive and unwelcome thoughts that the King’s decree started caused Nicole to pull away from her wife and family. She started spending a lot of time by herself and was mostly quiet and unresponsive when with Waverly but also seemed to have a short fuse on her temper and was prone to snapping at her wife. Her family were concerned with her change in attitude but couldn’t understand what had caused the problem. She wasn’t prepared to discuss what was going on and clammed up when questioned by any of the family.

Nicole realised she was having a negative impact on her family and that being around them was through no fault of their own making her feel worse. She made up her mind to try to resolve things away from the main Haught estate. She broached the subject with Waverly over breakfast one morning.

“I’ve been thinking about going away for a while. I’d like to pay a visit to Alex.”

“Are you asking us to plan a trip together or are you telling me you’re going alone?”

“I need to do this by myself.”

“Are you okay Nicole?”

“I’ve got some things on my mind and I just need to get away from everything here.”

“Does that include me and our child? Are you walking away from us?”

“I’d never walk away from you. I know I’m not being the best wife and mother at the moment and I hope when I return I’m able to be the wife you deserve.”

“If I’ve done anything to upset you I wish you’d tell me.”

“Please believe me you haven’t done anything wrong and I’m sorry if I’ve led you to think that. I just need to clear my head. Being made the heir has been more difficult than I would have imagined.”

“Alright, just know I don’t want you to leave and I will be here waiting for you to return.”

“Thank you for at least trying to understand.”

Nicole’s conversation with her father was also difficult as he couldn’t understand her wish to leave while Waverly stayed behind. She finally got him to realise that she was struggling with her change in status to heir to the House without going into further details. He agreed to her leaving and apologised if he had been putting her under undue pressure.

Nicole sent a short note to Alex asking if she could visit without further explanation and received a reply that she was always welcome, with or without her wife and child. Alex let her know that they had one of their companions Maggie staying with them and if that would cause any issues to tell them. This didn’t concern Nicole and she didn’t waste any more time and set off the day after she received their response.

Nicole rode into the courtyard at Alex’s estate and was soon greeted by her host themselves.

“Come on, let’s get you inside. I need to know what on earth has gone on to make you visit alone.”

“You don’t waste time, do you?”

“What’s the point of beating around the bush? You are clearly either here specifically for a reason or you felt you had to leave and this is the first place you thought of. So, which is it?”

“I needed to get away and I thought you might be able to help me understand why I needed to do so.”

“Sounds like this is conversation best held in front of the fire with a large glass or two of mead. Why don’t you get settled in and we’ll discuss it after dinner. Maggie is going to make herself scarce for this evening.”

Nicole got herself situated then went down to dinner. During the meal the conversation was kept light but once they’d moved to the fire they moved on to heavier topics.

“Go on, tell me why you’re here.”

“It’s hard to explain but ever since the King decreed that I was the heir to our House, I’ve been wondering what everyone sees when they look at me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do they see a woman who has been granted the right to rule her House or do they see the heir who chose to call themselves a woman? Would the King have granted me this right if I’d been born female?”

“You’ve never questioned this before. You always seemed content with the Maester’s reading.”

“I was and I am. I’m a woman I know that, but I don’t know if anyone else believes that.”

“What does it matter what anyone else thinks? The King has made his decree and people just have to accept that.”

“I don’t just mean other Nobles and strangers.”

“You think the family and your wife don’t see you as you?”

“Did Waverly just marry me because it was the same as marrying a man?”

“Oh Nicole, Waverly loves you and if she felt that way you’d have known before this.”

“I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

“I think you need some sleep but tomorrow we’ll discuss logically your concerns and see if we can put some facts behind what happened.”

Nicole retired to bed but struggled, as often in recent days to sleep. Her thoughts kept going around and round in her head. She finally dropped asleep not long before the dawn.

“Well you don’t exactly look well rested.”

“I’m not sleeping well.”

“I’ve also been thinking about what you said last night and I think I can put your mind at rest about a few of your underlying concerns. Will you hear me out?”

“Of course. I’ll listen to what you have to say.”

“Firstly, I think in some ways you are right, your position had something to do with his decision to make you the first female heir. If you had a husband not a wife, he wouldn’t have done this. To put a woman ahead of her husband in a House would have been a step too far, nor would he have given your husband the rights to your House. That is due to you having a wife rather than your own gender.”

“Alright, yes I couldn’t imagine to King doing that to any woman in that position. So I had that in my favour.”

“If he would have been willing to make heir anyone with your reading and was just waiting for an example, he would have done so with House Gibson. Lord Gibson was one of his greatest friends and when he died leaving only a daughter, married and capable of siring a son but childless. He would have made her heir, but he did not. He allowed the House to lapse. He has chosen to allow Lady Gibson to remain in the estate and will not transfer the Lands to a new Lord until after she passes but their daughter and her wife now live on a small estate on her wife’s House’s Lands. If her reading was all that had to do with it, House Gibson would have been the first.”

“If he was prepared to make me heir why not her?”

“I’m only speculating but you have taken a wife and had a child to try to continue the line, Vicky Gibson did nothing to try to save her House. You have taken an interest in the House, learning from your father so you could teach your own children. You and your wife have improved our Lands. If the King was prepared to take a chance on a woman why not you. If this is successful, this could pave the way for others in the future and yes maybe your having been born male had a little influence on his decision, but it wasn’t the deciding factor in my opinion. You deserve this.”

“I’m not sure I do.”

“Then prove you are. Make House Haught the most successful it has ever been. Raise your children to uphold the House values. It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks about you as long as you believe in yourself and the love of your wife and family.”  
“The future of our House rests on my shoulders.”

“Not yours alone, yours and Waverly’s and the rest of the family while we are here to help. I think a few days here away from your responsibilities is not a bad thing, you need some time to relax but answer me a few questions.”

“Go on.”

“Are Readings respected?”

“Yes, even those like Waverly’s father who refused a Reading, respect them in others.”

“Do you think that this decree might promote more Readings to take place?”

“It might, if parents believe that no matter their Reading their child may have the same opportunities they might be more willing to take the risk.”

“It might even help the King make Reading compulsory. On a different note. Do your parents love you?”

“Yes, I’ve never doubted that.”

“Does Waverly love you and believe in you?”

“Yes, she’s never given me cause to doubt it once we were truly a couple.”

“Do you love Waverly and Charlie?”

“Yes, with all my heart.”

“Then it doesn’t matter about anyone else. They will be there for you and Waverly will help you rule the House when the time comes. She would also help banish your insecurities if you let her. Once you get home you need to talk to your wife because I know you haven’t discussed any of this with her.”

“I haven’t. I was worried about what she’d say.”

“You have nothing to worry about, I’m sure but she still deserves to know how you feel.”

“I will speak with her.”

“One final point. How do you see me? You came here because you thought I’d understand.”

“You’re Alex. You’re my father’s sibling. You’re family.”

“You don’t see me as what I was born as? You’ve never thought of me in that way?”

“No, you’re just Alex.”

“Then why do you not believe the same about yourself. Rest, relax and steel yourself to go back and take your rightful place in our House. If you need to talk any further let me know. My home is yours for as long as you need but don’t make your wife wait too long for your return. Maggie and I will give you space but we’re both here if you need to talk.”

Nicole spent just under a week with Alex, most of the time she walked alone through the grounds but occasionally she went for a ride with Alex and Maggie. She used the time to let the logic Alex had told her sink in. Also seeing Alex and Maggie together reminded her that all different types of Readings were accepted in the Kingdom. Maggie had been one of Alex’s companions for many years and they acted similarly to a married couple although their relationship was purely platonic. 

The new heir to House Haught made sure she was ready to face her future and then travelled back to the main estate. She knew she would still have to continue working through her problems but she at least now felt ready to do so. When she got back she found Waverly sat in their favourite chair with Charlie.

“Can I join you?”

“You never need to ask.”

Waverly stood to allow her wife to sit down and then settled into her favourite spot on Nicole’s lap.

“Did you find the answers you needed?”

“I think so but can we just enjoy each other’s company for now. I’ve missed you and Charlie.”

There was a serious discussion in their future but for now Nicole was back where she belonged with her wife and child in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So life kicked my arse and I haven’t really been in a place to write so far this year. This has been in my mind for a while and I finally managed to get it down while waiting for a flight at Heathrow. 
> 
> As it’s a long weekend here I’m hoping to get an update out for Read For You as well. 
> 
> Oh and I did manage to edit The Haught Heir so it’s the director’s cut version now with a few additional scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> We start with something fluffy and seasonal


End file.
